


Build a Ring of Flowers

by Pielotdameron



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly a lot of fluff, M/M, Naboo Meadow, as in they’re so adorable my heart hurts, just so y’all know what to picture in your minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Din, after making sure the child is safe with a friend, takes Cobb to a familiar meadow, the most green the Marshal has ever seen in his entire life.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Peli Motto, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Build a Ring of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> They are soft and gay your honour. Peli is the most supportive friend change my mind

The Razor Crest kicked up dust when he landed carefully in Peli's workshop. Almost immediately when he stepped out he was bombarded by little pit droids, scampering around his leg like baby lothcats. For once, he didn't chase them away, just crouched down and raised his eyebrows beneath the helmet.

"Oi! You lot better not mess up this man's ship! I need my crew alive!" The droids scattered as Peli walked out, her hands on her hips and oil smeared across her cheeks. Somehow, she hadn't changed at all despite how long it had been since Din last saw her.

"Mando! Good to see you. Where is he?" Din chuckled softly, his shoulders shaking as he tilted his body to reveal the sleepy little bundle that was Grogu in the crook of his arm, large ears tucked against beskar as he cooed softly at Peli.

"Hello little guy! Has the big bad mandalorian been taking good care of you?" Seeming to recognise the mechanic, the little green baby raised his arms in delight, immediately being scooped up by thankfully clean hands. Din huffed a soft laugh, but didn't prevent her from taking the child. She could be trusted.

"I take it you won't mind taking care of him for a while?" His hands twitched inside his gloves with nervous energy, but she put him at ease with a grin and a brief press of her finger to the child's nose.

"Of course not Mando. You visiting your Marshal?" He huffed, embarrassed. He wasn't sure how she'd caught wind of that, but he supposed as a mechanic she must have access to all the best gossip.

"He is not my marshal. But yes, I thought I would return to Mos Pelgo and see how things have progressed." Strangely, he felt like he needed to prove his intentions to Peli, show her that he wasn't just a man with weapons.

"This little guy will be safe with me. You can take one of my speeders, as a thanks for the dragon meat." It was a surprise that she remembered that, but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless.

"Thank you Peli. I'll be back for him at nightfall." He turned to the little child, who tilted his head slightly as though sensing that the mandalorian was saying goodbye.

"I won't be long Grogu, I promise." He rubbed one oversized ear with the thumb of his glove, comforting himself as much as he was the child.

Little claws clanked against his helmet and he laughed, taking that as his signal. After securing his rifle on his back and rolling his shoulders to loosen them, he pressed down on the gas, heading out across the unforgiving emptiness of Tatooine.

\--

"Well well partner. Fancy seeing you around these parts." Cobb Vanth’s voice felt like music to the mandalorian’s ears when the door swung open to reveal the marshal. The familiar red scarf sat settled around his slight shoulders, accompanied by a faded green shirt that was once bright green.

Din would know. It was his old shirt.

"I said I would come back." They stood in silence for a couple of moments. It was unclear who moved first, but before Din knew what was happening he had Cobb in his arms, wrapped around him like a sea squid.

"My mandalorian is a man of his word." It was mumbled into his neck, Cobb's face tucked just beneath his chin. Din chuckled warmly, setting his hands across the marshal's back and just drinking in his presence for a while. Eventually, albeit reluctantly, Din pulled away, leaving one hand lingering at the base of the other man's spine.

"Come, I want to show you something." Cobb followed him wordlessly, clearly trusting the townsfolk to take care of themselves. Din heard the marshal's door clang shut and glanced back to find a little girl carefully locking the door before happily skipping away to her friends once more.

"Hmm. Were it anyone else I'd be assumin I'm bein kidnapped." Din laughed once more, feeling light with Cobb close to his side again. He felt Cobb's hand snake between beskar plates to settle warmly against his basics underneath. There was no inclination to make him remove it, even when he returned to the speeder.

"Do you trust me not to kidnap you for bad things?" He was joking, but it came out a little flat and he wanted to wince at how serious he seemed. Cobb only laughed, tilting his head back just slightly.

"You've had your chances to kill me off before, and yet here I am." The marshal didn't even look nervous to settle onto a speeder with a random mandalorian. Din wanted to rip off his helmet and kiss the man when he leaned back, patting the seat just in front of his lap. He obeyed the silent order, setting his foot on the pedal practically before he sat down in his eagerness to get back to the crest.

Sand kicked up when they slid to a stop at Peli's workshop, and even Din coughed slightly at the grains that got under his helmet. Cobb didn't even look fazed, happily marching up to the ramp of the Crest.

"You takin me on a space adventure partner? Can't say I trust this beauty to get us off the surface." A loud clang against the side of The Crest had Din cringing, more than aware of the damage he had done to his ship since he was last on Tatooine, the less than tidy state of the inside.

"Hello? Earth to mandalorian?" Cobb waved his hand in front of his face cheerfully and Din startled, flinching back just slightly. The marshal took it in stride, gently wrapping his fingers around Din's wrist and guiding him into his own ship. He made no effort to let go of the other man's hand until he settled into his seat, and even then Cobb only seemed to let go with great reluctance.

"Sorry Vanth, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." He didn't give himself any longer to second guess himself, easing the thrusters forwards slowly to take them off the planet.

There was a stunned silence as he emerged into open space, and when he glanced back he found Cobb watching the stars with such awe that even Din felt warm.

"I ain't never seen so many stars in my life." The mandalorian couldn't help a soft laugh.

"You've seen nothing yet." He pushed the hyperspace lever carefully, relieved when the Crest obediently jumped forwards, only giving a soft groan of discontent once they jumped back out. Cobb looked positively gobsmacked, gaping out of one of the windows as they drifted towards the green planet.

"Cobb Vanth of Taooine, welcome to Naboo." Din turned the crest slowly in order to land smoothly in a small clearing of trees. He shook out his stiff shoulders before spinning in the chair to look at the marshal, sat back in the copilot chair looking like he'd just been stunned with a blaster. With a soft laugh, he offered out his hand, locking their hands tightly when Cobb took the offered help.

"You trust me marshal?" He unlinked their fingers, reaching instead for the man's red scarf.

"O'course I do." It's barely a whisper, like the older man can't quite believe what's happening. Din moves slowly, untying the scarf and gently draping it over his eyes. The marshal flinched only slightly, resolutely standing stone still.

"I'm going to guide you, okay?" Cobb nodded, leaning into beskar as though it were the most comfortable thing in the world. Din loops his arm around Cobb's waist, carefully stepping through the woods. Cobb laughs as they stumble over vines and slip on the leaves on the ground, and with each step Din feels his chest loosen; he's chuckling along with Cobb by the time they arrive, the sun high in the sky and casting it in perfect light.

His heart rate skyrockets with nerves as he slowly removes the blindfold.

Cobb gasps softly as his eyes take in the meadow before them; soft greens in tall blades of grass, yellows and pinks scattered all around. In the distance, some native animals calmly roll around, and Din only glances at them before turning his full attention back on the marshal, who catches him off guard by tucking a flower into one of his pauldrons. Din laughs loudly through his modulator, crouching down and grabbing a careful handful, his fingers practically a blur as he weaved.

When he was finished, he plonked the flower crown on Cobb’s head with the pride of a man who had crafted something beautiful, watching as recognition dawned slowly on the other mans face.

He opened his mouth to say something to the marshal, who threw himself bodily into the mandalorian and sent them both crashing to the soft moss below.

The mandalorian fought back his automatic reaction, instead wrapping his hands around Cobb's biceps as the man straddled his hips, looking in awe around him as blades of grass tickled over his hands.

Din can’t embrace the full beauty of the meadow. He's too busy staring up at Cobb, who seems to glow in the new light, his grin spreading across his entire face and gently crinkling the corners of his eyes.

He really can't help himself, his body moving on autopilot as he cups a hand over Cobb's eyes and uses the other to tug off his helmet. Before he can lose confidence, he lunges forwards and captures Cobb's lips in a hungry kiss, eventually calming himself and gently pecking around the man's lips when he showed no signs of making him stop. He pressed kisses all across the man's jaw and even across his nose, until he had Cobb laughing softly. Careful not to crush the other beneath a tonne of beskar, he rolled them over so that he could press his face to Cobb's neck and stay there, breathing in the easy closeness of the other.

"You stayin put partner? Alright. Gives me chance to say thank you." Cobb doesn't glance down at him, gazing up at the clouds as he absently pets through Din's curls, subconsciously making the mandalorian go boneless against him.

"Din." He huffs, realising that didn't make much sense on its own.

"My name is Din Djarin." There's peaceful silence for a few moments as Cobb absorbs the new knowledge, his hand gently threading through hair.

"Well then, Din Djarin. Thank you." Din finds himself laughing softly into the crook of the marshal's neck, curling up as close as he could manage while in armour. He kissed the skin of Cobb's neck and the man sighed happily, grip tightening ever so slightly in Din's hair.

With Cobb staring up at the clouds and out across the open fields, Din let himself fully relax despite not wearing the helmet. He was safe here, he could rest just a while.

They were late back to Peli's.


End file.
